Queen of the Damned
by braytheist
Summary: With Crowley dead and Lucifer set off in search of the Winchesters, someone needs to step up and take control of the chaos that Hell is currently spiraling into, but who? A little bit of everything in this story. If you read, please review. M for adult language, situations, and shenanigans in Hell because anything can happen there.
1. Chapter 1

With Crowley dead and Lucifer running amok in attempt to get Sam Winchester's attention, again, Hell had become an even more unruly place than it usually was. At least Crowley had kept order. He did his job and things ran smoothly, but ever since Lucifer left the cage and the battle for dominance over Hell began, the demons went into hyper-drive. Hell was literally on fire and a good percentage of Earth was too. Someone needed to step up and take control and that person, hand selected by Crowley himself, was none other than Sara Callaway. The Undertaker's daughter.

Sara Callaway kept to herself, mostly. She roamed the hallways of the giant castle in the center of Hell, reading books and dancing. She rarely cared to interact with the other demons and defiently didn't care about ever setting foot on Earth. She was content staying where she was. When she got bored with her hobbies she would tend to follow Crowley around. After her father retired and found himself a nice vacation home in the desert amongst humans, Sara found herself attatched to the King. Crowley had never cared much for the girl, or her father for that matter, but over time he got used to her being his shadow. He eventually began to teach her things and secretly prepare her for taking his place once his inevitable end came. Out of all of his minions, she had proved to be the most capable and useful to him.

When Sara had gotten the news of Crowley's death, she locked herself in her room and didn't leave for days. He had been a second father to her, in ways and hearing how he had sacrificed himself for the Winchesters, of all people, had left her devistated and bitter.

A few weeks after Crowley's death, Sara was standing in the throne room looking at the empty chair in front of her. She let her mind drift back to the memories she shared in this room with both Lucifer and Crowley.

"Miss?" came a nasly, squeaky voice from behind her

Sara slowly turned and narrowed her eyes at the scrawny demon. Alexander, Crowley's right hand lacky, was one of Sara's least favorite people. She never knew what made Crowley choose _him_ as someone important. He was awkward, shy, and irrelevant otherwise.

"Yes?" Sara sighed, annoyed by the interruption

"I'm very sorry to bother you, miss, but there is something you need to know" Alexander stammered over his words

Sara rolled her eyes. _Get yourself together, man_ she thought.

"Go on…" she said impatiently

"Well...as you know, the King is dead" Alexander flinched at the words as they left his mouth "and Lucifer has gone AWOL in search of the hunter boy"

"Uh-huh?" Sara tapped her foot, hoping he'd get to the point soon "Wbat does any of that have to do with me?"

"Well…" Alexander looked at the girl "With your father being reitred, that leaves you next in line for the throne"

"Excuse me?" Sara shook her head "I don't think so"

"I'm afraid I must insist" Alexander held up a hand "There needs to be order and control here"

"Find someone else then" Sara shrugged

"Miss, there is no one else. It must be you."

Sara glared at the man in front of her, causing him to cower back a bit.

"I don't want to" Sara walked around the demon and made her way toward the door

"Miss? What would Crowley want you to do?" Alexander asked

Sara froze, pondering the question. Crowley had always told her that she would make a good ruler one day and often referred to her as Princess. She'd never thought about there coming a day when she of all people would be expected to take over the throne. She honestly thought that Crowley would live forever.

Sara sighed again, turning on her heel and looking at Alexander.

"He'd want me to take his place" Sara answered the question "But I don't know if I can handle it"

"You'll do fine, Miss" Alexander assured her "Crowley wouldn't have recommended you if he didn't believe you could do it."

Sara thought about that for a moment before looking at the large throne. She nodded in compliance. Alexander pushed his glasses up his nose so that they were centered on his face, sniffed, and returned the nod in a silent agreement that Sara would in fact take over the throne.

Before long, the news of Sara's advance to the throne had reached the ears of every demon. As the days went by, Sara began to studying Crowley's journal and reading the books he'd encouraged her to study before his death. A coronation ceremony was to be held on the last day of the month, giving everyone enough time to prepare. Sara had sent out a warning, ordering all demons to return home and get their acts together. Every last demon in Hell was expected to attend the ceremony with promise of punishment if they did not. Many of the demons were less than thrilled by the news of their new leader, having greatly enjoyed their new found freedom to do as they wish. Some were, however, quite pleased with Sara's new role. Three demons in particular were very interested in their new Queen, all for the same reason. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins were convinced that one of them would be able to catch Sara's eye and become the next king. They hatched a plan, agreeing they wouldn't be bitter against one another no matter who won. Sealing the agreement with a three way fist bump, the three men went their separate ways to put their plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara sat on the throne, getting used to the feel of her new spot. Ten days until the coronation ceremony and she was still nowhere ready to take over the throne. Seth Rollins had sensed that and a sly grin crossed his lips as he slunk through the two iron doors. Sara's fingers tightened around the spine of the book she had her nose stuck in as she felt a presence enter the room. Her eyes went black with annoyance as she peered over the top of the book to see who would dare intrude.

"Your highness" Seth said, his voice an octave lower than usual in attempt to sound seductive

Sara raised an eyebrow at the grinning fool and eyed him up and down. She wasn't sure what she thought about his chosen attire and silently chuckled to herself as she thought about Crowley would say of the skin tight skinny jeans, the tight shirt that showed off his bulging chest and arm muscles, and the black beanie that topped his long dark hair. Sara made a mental note to order everyone to return to the uniforms Crowley had them wear. The black business attire was much better than whatever this was.

"Can I help you?" Sara asked flatly

"Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Seth."

"K." was all Sara replied

Seth frowned at Sara's apparent uninterest but he straightened himself, pushing his shoulders back, and tried again.

"Do you need anything? I'm at your complete and total service." Seth winked hoping she'd get what he was hinting at

"Actually…" Sara smiled at him "I'd really love…"

Seth raised his eyebrows, his lips curling into a grin

"Anything, my Queen" he said

"A milkshake" Sara winked at him in the same manner he had

"Wait, what?" Seth said, taken aback

"You heard me, Puppy. I want a milkshake. Chocolate. Extra sprinkles"

"O...okay" Seth blinked a few times, actually shocked that his charm hadn't worked on her

"Well, go on. Fetch" Sara's eyes lowered back down to the old pages of the book that sat in her lap

Seth shrugged, deciding to get Sara her milkshake and switch up his approach. He left the throne room and bumped into Dean Ambrose.

"How'd it go, man?" Dean asked using his fingers to comb his dirty blond hair down into his eyes "What's she like?"

"Not at all what I expected" Seth shook his head "She's making me get her a milkshake...and she called me Puppy"

Dean patted Seth's back and laughed as he walked past him and into the throne room.

"Get me a strawberry one while you're out?"

With a sniff of his shirt he to check the odor level, he shrugged before walking up to the large throne.

"Hey" Dean said, hopping up onto the arm of the chair, nearly scaring Sara half to death "How you doin?"

Sara looked at the man with wide eyes, taken aback. Her mouth was slightly dropped open in shock.

Dean bit his lip and looked Sara up and down.

"You're hotter than they said you were" the blue eyed demon smiled at him

Sara just blinked at him, not believing what was happening.

"Speechless, huh?" Dean leaned in "Most girls are after meeting me"

Sara's eyes grew even wider at the remark. She sniffed at him and wrinkled her nose. He reeked of cigarettes and _Oh God he smells like sex_ she thought.

"Please leave" Sara pleaded, scooting away from Dean

"Oh come on, Baby" Dean smirked, reaching up to stroke a strand of hair from her face "Let me be the king to your queen"

Sara swatted his hand away and rolled her eyes.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked "You and that other nerd trying to get my attention so you can be king?"

"Maybeee" Dean said slyly

Hid expression quickly became serious as he saw Sara's blank expression.

"Unless it's not working, then no"

Sara moved her arm to push the annoying demon off of her throne. Dean fell to the floor with a crash. Catching himself before he could swear and raise his hand to her, he stood and adjusted his clothing.

"Point taken" Dean pushed himself to say before turning and walking out

Sara shook her head and went back to her book, continuing on to chapter twelve.

Dean began fuming once the heavy doors closed behind him. He was not used to being turned down by women and Sara rejecting him was infuriating. While the demon was a notorious hot head, if he wanted the position as the new king, he would have to keep his cool around Sara long enough to get her to choose him. He let out a long breath in attempt to calm himself.

"Ambrose!" A familiar voice came from nearby

Dean turned and waved toward the man walking toward him. He was thankful to see his best friend.

"You been in there yet?" Roman nodded toward the door

"Yeah…" Dean grunted "She's something else"

"Didn't go well, huh?" Roman assumed

"I bruised my tail bone when she shoved me" Dean pouted at his friend

Roman raised his eyebrows and chuckled

"Maybe I'll hold off then. Catch her in a good mood."

"If that's even possible" Dean huffed

The sound of footsteps approaching caught their attention. Seth had returned with Sara's milkshake.

"How'd it go?" Seth asked and Dean glared at him

Seth laughed as he pushed his way between his friends and into the throne room. Roman shook his head and gave Dean a pat on the back.

"She's gonna eat him alive" Roman remarked

"Literally" Dean nodded

Sara groaned as the doors opened with a creak. She would end up having to get a 'Do Not Disturb' sign for the front at this point. A large one.

"One milkshake for the Queen" Seth smiled as he handed Sara the foam cup

"Holy shit, you actually did it." Sara said, impressed

"Anything for you" Seth said hopefully "It was a bitch to get past the guards and get back to Earth for this though"

Sara took a sip from the straw and proceeded to make a face. She spat the contents of her mouth onto the ground.

"You incompetent mutt" Sara hissed, her eyes growing black in anger

"I got what you asked for!" Seth defended "Strawberry with extra sprinkles"

"I. Hate. Strawberry." Sara roared

"Fuck" Seth groaned, placing his hands over his face "I am so so sorry"

"You're gonna be" Sara said through clenched teeth

Seth hung his head in shame and Sara had thought about snapping her fingers and making him explode into pieces but a sly smile crept across her lips as she remembered the demons' plan.

 _Lets see just how much these dogs want to be King_ Sara thought to herself

"Puppy" Sara crossed her arms, peering at Seth

Seth's head shot up, his dark eyes full of dread.

"Yes, your Highness?" he gulped

"Clean it up!" Sara stood and pointed to the spat out milkshake on the floor

"Yes, Ma'am" Seth turned and hustled for the door

"Where do you think you're going?" Sara asked

Seth stopped and slowly turned around, a confused expression on his face.

"To get a towel?" Seth said "To clean up the mess like you asked?"

"I didn't say to use a towel though" Sara grinned, a hint of amusement in her tone

"Then what?" Seth tilted his head in curiosity

"You're tongue" Sara stated casually

"Wha…" Seth gasped

"You heard me. Be a good puppy and lick up your mess."

Seth blinked but slowly dropped to his knees. He lowered his head and stuck out his tongue, lapping at the melting milkshake until it was completely gone. He looked back up at Sara, frowning at the fact that she was too engrossed in her book to notice him. Clearing his throat he stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Sara looked up, bored. She glanced from Seth to the floor, then back to Seth.

"Good job, Mutt. You're dismissed"

Seth sighed in frustration but didn't dare say anything. He quietly left the girl to her own devices and went off to find his friends.

Sara decided that she had about enough disturbances for today. She closed her book and went for a walk around the castle. She had enjoyed the game with Seth and watching him humiliate himself for her attention had made her curious what else the demons would do for a shot at the throne. A sly smile planted across her lips, the gears in her head spinning as she roamed the hallways.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sara found herself in the library, her eyes scanning the rows of old and dusty books until something caught her interest. She flipped through the pages, speed reading through the first few to get a glance as to what it was about. Crowley had been fond of books so he made sure to have nearly every book ever made into print in his library, as well as all of the books and studies on lore around the world.

"This might be something you're interested in." a low voice came from behind her

Sara spun around, caught by surprise. Not many of the demons visited the library, in fact, Sara had never seen anyone in there besides herself and Crowley. The thick layers of dust on the books and shelves proved that.

The man standing in front of her handed her an old book. She took it but didn't look at it right away. She was fixated on the demon that towered over her. His long black hair flowed over his shoulders, his soft grey-blue eyes made her feel like they were penetrating her core in search of the soul she didn't have. The demon's lips relaxed into a soft smile, noticing how the new Queen was looking at him. Sara had seen this particular one around a few times but never up close. She knew he referred to himself as the "Big Dog", one of Lucifer and Crowley's top men.

"Thanks" Sara finally said, breaking her gaze and looking down at the book

With a swipe of her hand, dust fell off the cover and to the floor. She read the title: _To Kill a Mockingbird_

"It's one of my favorites and from what I know about you, you should enjoy it" the demon spoke softly

"Thanks…" Sara said again, running her fingers over the cover

"I'm Roman by the way." the giant of a man said "I don't think we've ever been formally introduced"

"Sara" the demoness returned the introduction "but something tells me you already knew that"

Roman nodded and smiled at her again

"Are you ready for the big day?" Roman asked

"You're not one of those jackasses that are trying to get in my pants are you?" Sara raised an eyebrow

Roman chuckled and shook his head

"Nah, Baby Girl" Roman winked

 _Fuck!_ Sara thought to herself

"Look, I've been around here for a while now. A long while. I know this place inside and out. I thought I'd let you know if you need any help or advice on anything I'm here."

"I'll keep that in mind" Sara smiled back at him "I need to go, big meeting in a few. Thanks for the book"

Sara gave once last glance at Roman before leaving the library.

Roman tilted his head and licked his lips as he watched her walk away. He couldn't wait to rub his success in Seth and Dean's faces.

Sara attempted to focus on the meeting with her new advisors but she couldn't get Roman off her mind. Sure he hung out with those two boneheads but she had always assumed that he was their court-appointed guardian. He was different than they were, though. He wasn't sleazy. He didn't hit on her. Sure, he was a demon but so was she and she wasn't completely awful.

"Miss?" Alexander's nasally voice tore Sara from her thoughts

Sara blinked and came back to reality, nodding along as if she'd been paying attention.

"I'm listening" she lied

"Alright." Alexander sniffed "So, we all agree on the events of the ceremony and that Sara needs a personal assistant, yes?"

Five other heads at the table nodded in unison.

"Good. Now we have one more very important thing. Sara, we need you to quickly take control of the situation on Earth."

"Situation?" Sara asked, "I thought that was already taken care of."

"Mostly." Alexander sighed, "With some threatening most everyone is back here where they belong. However, we still have about thirty demons unaccounted for."

"I see" Sara pondered her options for a moment "Form a search party of those trustworthy enough to get out of lockdown."

Alexander scribbled on his notepad as Sara spoke.

"I want Roman to head the group. I feel he's well skilled and trustworthy. He can get the situation under control quick"

Again, the five advisors at the table nodded in agreement.

"His two friends as well, Miss?" Alexander asked, not looking up from his notes

"No, actually," Sara said "I have plans for those two. Have them meet me in the throne room tonight after dinner."

Alexander nodded quickly before adjourning the meeting. The advisors went about their business and Alexander went on his way in search of Roman.

Sara went back to her room. The largest bedroom in the castle used to be Lucifer's until Sam locked him in the cage. Then it belonged to Crowley. Now, it's hers. She ran her fingers over the cold stone walls, wishing she could pull the memories from them. The large fireplace that was once roaring with fire constantly was empty and dark. The lack of lighting made the room seem more empty and lonely than it was.

Sara sat on the oversized chair that was strategically placed by the window. She curled her legs up under her and gazed out the window, looking out at the view. Hell was nothing like the humans on Earth perceived it to be. It was dark, yes, and of course full of evil but there was no infamous fire and brimstone. Hell was actually cold. Also, there were no random souls of the damned being tortured without end throughout every square foot of the place. Sara had always thought it was funny that Lucifer was described the way the humans described him. He was mean and nasty, sure, but he was also childish and playful even in his wicked ways. He loved games. He loved messing with people more than actually ever hurting them. Torture was Crowley's specialty. Lucifer didn't like getting his hands too dirty. Lucifer also had the weird obsession with revenge against his family and some form of infatuation with Sam Winchester that no one could explain., which is what put Sara in the situation she was in now.

Sara sighed, her eyes drifting over the land before her. Her land. Everything she was looking at was hers now. No longer was she the small, quiet loner. She was no longer just the gatekeeper's daughter. She was now a queen. The Queen of Hell. A title that Abbadon herself had fought to her death for. Sara wondered if she was capable of handling such a role and commanding suck things as the demons, but Alexanders words echoed in the back of her mind.

 _Crowley believed in you._

Knowing that was what was keeping her head in the game. She was determined to be the best ruler Hell had ever seen.

That night after dinner, Sara sat in the throne room waiting for Seth and Dean. She didn't have to wait long, the two demons were very excited that she had asked for them personally. They weren't even bothered by the fact that they had been banned from joining Roman in his

Wayward Demon Roundup brigade.

Dean pushed past Seth and practically ran over a handmaiden as he rushed to the throne.

"Ambrose" Sara looked up at him from her seat

"Sara" Dean grinned at him

"Rollins. Thanks for joining us" Sara said as Seth walked up and stood next to Dean

"So….you two are after something, is that right?" Sara mused, tapping her fingers on the chair's arm

Both of the demons nodded.

"Well...I have a job for you" Sara stated, "If you succeed, I will maybe consider thinking about it."

"What is it?" Seth asked

"It's simple, really." Sara said, her voice turning dark and ice cold, "Bring me the Winchester's"


End file.
